Judul belum diketahui xD
by Ayumi-Chan18
Summary: cerita absurd anak SMA yang diperankan oleh EXO. seperti apa? jangan dibaca. nanti nyesel kalau baca xD /EXO/GS/SCHOOL LIFE/ABSURD POKOKNYA/.


Cerita absurd yang bingung mau ditaruh dimana. Pokoknya, saya asal publish aja dah hehehe...

.

.

Judul : belum diketahui (?)

Cast : EXO pastinya

Genre : samar rasa (?) xD

.

.

Silahkan baca...

Enjoy...

.

.

.

Sang surya mulai menebarkan cahayanya yang silau melebihi silaunya gigi aktor china ternama Wu Yifan yang baru-baru ini meningalkan grup dan anak-anaknya dikorea dengan alasan ekonomi, kabarnya mengatakan jika dia kechina untuk mencari batu akik yang selama ini menjadi incaran semua orang dan mampukah aktor tampan yang maju itu menemukan batu akiknya? .

Loh.. loh.. loh.. kenapa jadi kebatu akik batu akik? Wah wah wah keluar cerita nih..

A: woy ini lagi suting Film bukan infotaimen.

B: maaf.. maaf kami salah tempat. Permisi.. permisi..

P: wooo.. *lempar cabe, tomat, telur dan bahan dapur lainnya*

Oke maaf-maaf atas kesalahan diatas. Itu faktor gagal rencana. Oke kita kembali pada cerita, yukk capcuzzz Chiiiiinnnnn...

Empat orang remaja cowok sedang berlari ketimpungan seperti dikejar sesuatu. Ada yang lari kaya orang dikejar anjing, ada juga yang lari sambil mukanya kaya lagi nahan boker gitu. Tapi yang pasti mereka bukan lari karna kedua hal itu. mereka lari karna takut terlambat masuk sekolah untuk yang pertama kalinnya.

Empat cowok gede, iya gede kan mereka tinggi-tinggi. Inget yah bukan gede itunya, awas fikirannya kemana mana hehehehe..

Empat cowok yang ngakunya hensem tapi bau asem yang kadang ngga suka mingkem kalo liat mba tukiyem yang seksihnya masyaAllah bikin mata adem. Mereka tengah lari cepat-cepatan buat sampai sekolah, katanya siapa yang duluan cepat sampai sekolah bakal menang undian bisa ngencani mbak tukiyem yang seksih itu. dan dengan itu mereka sangat bersemangat.

Yang berlari paling depan dengan kaki yang paling panjang, namanya KRIS. Kris wu, cowok dengan alis tebal serta bibir mancung eh maksudnya hidung mancung itu terlihat paling semangat karna sambil bayangin bodynya mba tukiyem yang kaya gitar inggris itu.

Kenapa gitar inggris bukan spanyol? Suka-suka gue sebagai penulis yah, ngga usah protes kalo ngga mau gue lempar pake giginya kris. *kris melotot* *oh ampun mas saya Cuma bercanda kok* (oke abaikan yang bintang-bintang).

Yang berlari dibarisan kedua adalah sikulit yang paling hitam. Tapi katanya biar hitam tapi seksi. Ia seksi apalagi hidungnya ituloh seksi banget ampe saking mancungnya sampe dalem-dalemnya juga mancung hehehe.. namanya Kim jongin, katanya panggil Kai aja biar keren. Tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil sayang atau beb tapi jangan mau soalnya di jarang mandi baunya asem *dijitak kai* *sakitnya hatiku kau ginikan bang* *pergi dengan cantiknya(?)* (abaikan saya yang gaje ini yah xD).

Yang ketiga si tinggi bertelinga peri. Kalo kata adik-adik kecil yang suka nonton serial peri pasti bilang dia mirip yoda ituloh yang temennya peri jahat hehehe.. tapi tenang biarpun telinganya kaya yoda tapi wajahnya ituloh beuhhh manis banget ngalahin gula apalagi kalo emut bibirnya, masya Allah inget inget puasa hehehe... oke namanya Park Chanyeol, jangan panggil sayang yah apalagi kalo ditambah pake desahan kaya ahhhh.. sayang.. yeolihhhh.. ntar dikira gila kalian, bisa-bisa dia langsung bawa kalian keRSJ kan sayang ngga di bawa kepenghulu aja yah biar sah hehehe..

Yang terakhir yang larinya kaya lagi nahan boker itu namanya sehun. Oh sehun, jangan salah wajahnya memang gitu ngga ada ekspresi mau lari sampai kutub utarapun djamin wajahnya masih setia kaya gitu. Namanya juga the cool sehun prince *apaan ini* apa aja deh yang penting bikin sehun seneng hehehe..

.

.

Sampai disekolah setelah menempuh banyak rintangan, keempat cowok itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya dengan serius. Tetapi sepertinya ada satu masalah lagi yang mengganggu mereka apalagi kalo bukan pak sooman si satpam sekolah yang kelihatan sangar itu. melihatnya saja sudah membuat merinding. Mereka sering denger kalo pak sooman itu sangar sama kelakuaannya kadang abnormal, seperti apakah kelakuan abnormalnnya itu? mari kita saksikan.

"kalian terlambat". Ucapan sangar pak sooman bikin merinding, apalagi sama pentungan yang dibawanya.

Wih bisa benjol tuh pala gue kalo dipukul pake itu. –kai bermonolog dalam hati-

Wajah tampan gue bisa rusak kalo dipukul pake tuh pentungan –kris merinding ngeri-

Kayanya tuh pentungan enak dipake baseball –chanyeol senyum senyum sendiri-

Jangan sampe gue kena hukum, mampus deh hari pertama harus babak belur –sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya-

"siapa namamu?". Pak sooman mendekati kris dengan wajah garangnya, membuat si kris mundur ngeri.

"kris wu pak". Jawab kris dengan wajah takut. Hampir saja dia kencing dicelana kalo ngga inget tadi pagi mamanya suruh dia pake pempers katanya buat jaga-jaga siapa tahu kris ngga kuat nahan pipis.

Ketiga temennya Cuma ikut nunduk, takut kena pentungan pak sooman yang kaya udah nyolot gitu.

"kamu ganteng deh beb". Ucap pak sooman dengan nada centil yang dibuat-buat. Sambil nyolek dagu kris membuat si empuh mendadak syok dan pingsan ditempat detik itu juga.

"oh tidak.. sayang jangan pingsan". Pak sooman berkata mendramatisir dengan ala sinetron-sinetron meratapi pingsannya kris. Dengan mimik wajah yang disedih sedihkan membuat ketiga cowok disana Cuma cengo sampe mulutnya kebuka dan meneteskan cairan bening berwarna putih yang kental membasahi tanah.

"sayang.. bangun sayang jangan tinggalkan aku". Pak sooman mulai mengeluarkan wajah sedihnya serta entah sejak kapan ingus dan airmatanya juga ikut keluar. Dengan menggoyang-goyang tubuh kris yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"maaf pak saya harus membawanya pergi. Ini sudah terjadi sebaiknnya bapak relakan kris untuk kami bawa". Chanyeol mulai berucap sok serius dengan mimik mukannya yang disendu-sendukan.

Pak sooman menggeleng-geleng.

"tidak anak muda. Biarkan dia bersamaku untuk yang terakhir kali".

Kedua cowok lain disana. Kai dan sehun menepuk pak sooman berusaha menguatkan dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala agar pak sooman setuju dengan keputusan mereka.

"ini yang terbaik pak. Biarkan kris tenang disana". –kai-

"bapak tidak perlu khawatir. Kita yang akan mengurusnya". –sehun-

Mimik wajah mereka juga disendu-sendukan seperti chanyeol. Dengan berat hati pak sooman mengangguk dengan berjalan mundur menjauh dari kris.

"aku relakan dia bersama kalian. Sungguh aku rela". Pak sooman membuang wajahnya, berusaha tak menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

Ketiga cowok itu berisyarat sambil saling mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian kris bangun dan ditarik pergi dari sana. Mereka berlari menjauh dari pak sooman si satpam gila.

"hei kalian dasar pembohong". Teriak pak sooman marah tapi mereka hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengannya bahkan kai sampai koprol, sehun kayang kris sampe jungkir balik. Dan chanyeol dia nari balet, entahlah dia belajar darimana tuh nari balet sampe kaya jago gitu.

Tak sadar saking senangnya tertawa, sebuah motor beat warna pink kehitam-hitaman dengan motif panda melaju kerah chanyeol dengan cepat. Tiga pengendara motor itu berteriak histeris.

"woi caplang minggir lo ngalangin jalan".

"shit! telinga gajah jangan halangin jalan atau gue tabrak nih".

"gantengggggg jangan disitu nanti ketabrak".

Karna saking terkejutnya dan syok chanyeol pingsan ditempat membuat salah satu cewek diatas itu melompat turun tanpa mengjiraukan kedua temannya yang sudah jatuh masuk got.

"gantengggg kamu ngga apa-apa?". Cewek bermata sipit dengan bibir tipis merekannya itu bersimpuh disamping chanyeol, memapah kepala chanyeol dipahannya.

"bangun ganteng bangun jangan tinggalkan aku". Cewek itu nepuk-nepuk pipi chanyeol, tapi dasarnya chanyeol dia ngga bangun-bangun malah ngelingkarin tangan dipinggang si gadis dengan enaknnya.

Kembali liat nasib dua cewek yang nyungsep. Mereka terlihat berantakan dengan rambut yang sudah urak-urakan kaya ngga pernah disisir selama seminggu mana wajahnya cemong lagi gara-gara kecipratan air got.

"oh tidak motor beat baru gue". Teriak cewek berkulit kecoklatan sama matanya yang kaya panda.

"kamu ngga apa-apa?". Kris bertanya sok perhatian dengan meneliti keadaan gadis itu. gadis itu menepis tangan kris yang berada dibahunya, membuat kris menatap sedih.

"motor gue bego. Tuh rusak gara-gara temen caplang lo!". Cewek itu mulai mengangkat motornya susah payah.

"aku bantu ya?". kris berucap sambil matanya menatap si cewek yang menarik perhatiannya dengan dalem, si cewek itu juga natep balik mata kris. Akhirnya terjadilah tatap-tatapan keduannya sampai suara cempreng mengintrupsi.

"tidak rambut gue.. oh no oh my good my wow my hello kitty rambut spa gue rusak mamaaaa..". itu suara cempreng cewek bermata rusa yang cantik.

"tenang putri, biarkan hamba memperbaiki rambutmu yang sudah tak karuan itu". sehun menghampiri cewek yang menurutnya cantik itu. siapa yang bakal ngga bilang dia cantik, emang kenyataannya cantik apalagi pas liat rok mininya kai sampe ngiler dari tadi.

"oh terimakasih pangeranku. Ayo kita ke wc". Cewek itu langsung narik sehun buat ke wc. Hal itu membuat kai iri, dia cemberut apalagi liat wink sehun yang mengarah kearahnnya. Lihat saja Cuma dia yang ngga ada ceweknnya. Chanyeol lagi indehoy sama cewek yang dia tidurin, eitss jangan salah sangka maksudnya chanyeol masih tidur dipaha cewek itu. sementara kris lagi asyik ngangkat motor bareng cewek tinggi tadi. Sementara dirinya? Kai hanya bisa menatap sedih sambil ngelanjutin jalan sambil menunduk.

"ihh apaan sih! Lepasin tangan gue". Si cewek yang sama kris. Namanya tao mukul tangan kris karena berani megang-megang tangannya.

"oh maaf tadi Cuma refleks". Kris nyengir nunjukin giginya yang kinclong.

"ngga usah nyengir-nyengir gigi lo terlalu silau. lain kali dilurusin dulu". Mendengar ucapan ketus cewek itu kris menjadi sedih. Ia menunduk dengan berbalik.

"eh tapi makasih ya gos, lo udah nolongin gue". Ucapan cewek itu mampu membuat kris berbalik badan lagi. Dengan lemas kris Cuma mengangguk.

"nama gue tao. Salam kenal aja". Setelah mengucapkan itu sicewek naikin motornya lagi sambil pergi keparkiran buat naruh motornya.

Kris senyum sendiri setelah tahu namanya tuh cewek. Tapi beberapa detik dia baru sadar, diakan belum ngenalin diri sama tuh cewek?.

"nama gue kris". Teriak kris dengan lantangnya, entah tuh cewek dengerin atau ngga. Bodohlah yang penting gue udah ngenalin diri sama tau namanya. Kris senyum-senyum sambil ngelanjutin jalannya, ninggalin chanyeol yang masih indehoy.

"ganteng bangun dong pegel nih". Si cewek mulai berucap dengan mengusap peluh didahinya pake bedak. Sambil meneliti penampilannya lagi didepan kaca.

Mendengar itu chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan bangun dari pingsan ayamnnya.

"eh aku dimana? Kenapa bisa disini? Kamu siapa?". chanyeol bertanya seolah dia tidak mengingat apapun, padahal Cuma modus biar dikira kaya di sinetron-sinetron.

"ih sayang kamu lupa yah aku baekhyun pacar kamu. Kamu sekarang lagi didepanku, tadi kamu tidur dipangkuanku. Mesra kan?". Cewek itu , baekhyun bergelanyut manja dilengan chanyeol. Chanyeol sih seneng-seneng aja digelanyutin kaya gitu. Cuma dia kan sadar kalo ada yang salah disini.

"kamu bohong ya? aku kan ngga punya pacar". Chanyeol mulai mengucapkan kejanggalannya. Cewek itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dilengan chanyeol.

"jadi kamu jomblo? Yaudah jadi pacar aku aja ya ganteng?". Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis. Katanya biar cowok ganteng itu tertarik padanya.

"ngga mau ah. Kamu kayanya cabe deh". Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya sambil nepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"sini aku bantuin". Baekhyun ikut nepuk-nepuk pantat chanyeol membuat chanyeol beringsut malu dan mundur.

"apaan si! Udah sana masuk aja, jangan suka godain cowok. kata pak ustadz ngga baik tau!". Setelah berucap itu chanyeol pergi ninggalin baekhyun yang masih diem. Dia sebenarnya bingung chanyeol ngomong apa?.

"pak ustadz? Pak ustadz siapa?". tanyannya pada diri sendiri. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali mengejar chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan kaya difilm-film india gitu.

"gantenggg tunggu dong sayang jalannnya jangan cepet-cepet". Begitulah teriakan baekhyun sambil ngejar chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya senyum-senyum sendiri dikejar-kejar begitu, jadi berasa artis dia.

.

.

Seorang cewek dengan pakaian culun. Rambut kepang dua, rok sepanjang betis, serta bajunya yang kedodoran kelihatan ditubuh kecil mungilnya. Yang lebih menakjubkan adalah kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya yang minimalis. Bukan, bukan pesek dia bahkan bisa dibilang mancung malah, Cuma iseng aja kasih yang min-mini soalnya orangnya mini. Dan adanya kaca mata hitam menambah kesan keren sekaligus kuno pada penampilannya kali ini.

Lihatah tangannya yang sibuk membawa setumpukan buku yang tebalnya melebihi buku ensiklopedia bahasa gawl yang sering dibacanya dirumah jongdae sepupunya yang katanya manusia paling gawl sejagat raya. Lupakan tentang jongdae dan buku ensiklopedia bahasa gawlnya, lebih baik fikirkan nasib si cupu dengan nametage do kyungsoo itu yang bertenggermanis dibahunya. Kenapa dibahu? Entah dia Cuma ingin sesuatu yang beda dan tidak mainstream.

"WOII CUPU!". Suara melengking yang terdengar sangat menggelgar membahana, badai tornado itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Gimana engga, udah suaranya nyaring, cemperneg beroktaf-oktaf ditambah pake toa lagi ngomongnya jadi kaya guncangan deh. Kyungsoo sih acuh aja diakan lagi pake headseat sambil dengerin lagi lingsir wengi versi koplo yang suda diaransemen ulang oleh musisi ternama bernama pena dobi park. Dia aja ngga tau tuh tampang musisi kaya apa, tapi dia seneng aja soalnya lagu kidung favoritenya bisa diaransemen menjadi sedimikian rupa agar disukai para remaja, yah walaupun akhirnya bakal pada mual gara-gara dengernya.

Karena merasa diacuhin si suara cempreng yang teriak pake toa tadi itu (re:Baekhyun) menjadi geram dengan mendekati si cupu.

Bersama kedua temen se genknya. Luhan dan tao. Baekhyun ngampiri kyungsoo sambil dorong kyungsoo ampe jatuh, ambe tuh buku buku berserakan kemana-mana. Ada yang nyangkut diatas gendeng, diatas pohon sampe masuk tong sampai dengan irirngan suara GOLLLL dari suporter bola yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"WOII PERGI LO SEMUA INI SEKOLAH BUKAN LAPANGAN BOLA!". Itu suara cantik luhan yang nunjukin kecemprengannya dengan teriak menggunakan mic penyanyi dangdut yang dipinjemnya bentar.

"WOOOO~". Para suporter bola itu menyorakin luhan dengan pergi dari sana. Luhan sih seneng-seneng aja, buktinya dia malah mesem-mesem cantik sambil kipasan pake kipas hello kitty berwarna pink dengan ada blink-blinknya yang menambah kesan mewah dikipasnya.

"WOII CUPU LU BUDEG YA DIPANGGIL DIEM-DIEM AJA!". Baekhyun dengan suara cempreng masih menggunakan toanya membuat seluruh siswa menutup kupingnya, takut nanti mereka harus ke dokter THT setelah ini. Kan sayang uangnya mending buat nonton konser EXO kan?.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya terjatuh dengan manisnya langsung mendongak menatap baekhyun. Bukan karna baekhyun tinggi, tuh anak kan sebenarnya pendek satu dua lah sama kyungsoo Cuma kyungsoo lagi tiarap aja sekarang jadi dia harus dongak dong buat liat baekhyun.

"oh kak baekhyun". Ucapnya snatai, woles, adem ayem. Cesss. Kaya ngga ada beban gitu dia melepas headseat yang nyumpel kupingnya dengan berdiri sejajar dengan baekhyun.

Fikirannya salah ternyata baekhyun lebih tinggi darinya. Kyungsoo jadi berusaha berjinjit agar tinggi mereka sama, biarpun rasanya pegel. Nasib orang pendek. Batinnya nelangsa.

"ngapaen lo jinjit-jinjit mau ngeledek gue pendek ya?". baekhyun yang kayanya lagi PMS itu langsung sensi saat kyungsoo berjinjit-jinjit tidak jelas. Dengan segera ia mendorong lagi tubuh kyungsoo sampe nyungsep ke tong sampah.

Melihat tubuh mengenaskan kyungsoo kedua temannya baekhyun. Luhan dan tao yang awalnya diem aja jadi ngakak karna tuh cewek culun nyungsep ke tong sampah.

"wah.. hebat lu baek bisa buat tuh cupu masuk rumahnya hahaha~" –tao tertawa dengan ngakak guling-guling. Membuat semua siwa mengerubunginya, ada yang memfotonya, memvideonya. Lumayan katanya buat diupload di intagram.

Sementara luhan hanya terkiki cantik sambil menutup mulutnya dnegan kipas hello ktty mewahnya.

"woyyy kalian apakan tuh cewek?". Suara rupawan terdengar. Datang bak pahlawan disiang bolong. Dengan backsound t-max - almost paradise terdengar. Empat cowok ganteng, tinggi, kece pokoknya aduhai deh. Berjalan dnegan kerennya, dengan dagu yang terangkat. Dan jalan bak model internasional. Apalagi kesan blink-blink yang bersinar pada tubuh mereka. Menjadikan mereka terlihat seperti F4 diserial boys before flowers. Mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi penerusnya.

"kyaaaaaaa~ F4~". Tuh bener kan. Jadi pada teriak F4. Cocok sih mereka jadi F4, Cuma kalau tau kelakuannya. Mungkin semua akan langsung menarik perkataannya secepat-cepatnya dan sekurang-kurangnya 1x24 jam. Seperti saat lapor ada maling dikantor desa.

.

.

.

Dan mereka berjalan dengan diringi semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan anak-anak rambut mereka. Memperlihatkannya bak sosok F4 yang sesungguhnya dengan backsound GROWL by EXO...

.

.

.

.

To be countinute...

.

.

.

Saya menistakan paman sooman tercinta disini maafkan saya paman *sungkem* xD disini bukan maksud menistakan. Hanya sekedar hiburan. Ok?

See you next chapter ya bye bye...


End file.
